


Take it easy

by Soniasstarlightpen



Series: Only Our Stars [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Finger Sucking, Headcanon, No Plot/Plotless, Other, but like...in a non lewd/horny way, narcoleptic Ritsu Sakuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniasstarlightpen/pseuds/Soniasstarlightpen
Summary: Even a king needs to rest sometimes
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa
Series: Only Our Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172207
Kudos: 4





	Take it easy

Having to look everywhere for his unitmate was stressing him out.  
Tsukasa had looked over the whole agency from top to bottom, but Ritsu was nowhere to be found.  
After some hour, he found him.  
He was on one of his napping spots∙ a couch on a small corner behind the offices.  
‘Ristu-senpai, Get up!’  
The other boy let a noise and turned side.  
‘Ristu-senpai!’  
He pushed him.  
The other boy opened his eyes.  
‘Suuchan. What’s up?’  
‘You did not show up in today’s meeting. Saku-nii was looking for you.’  
The black-haired boy looked at him with surprise.  
He knew pretty well about his unitmate’s condition, but unfortunately, they can’t have someone to check on him 24/7.  
But he has to admit, he was doing way better than last year.  
He still fears if he has a sleep attack during a job or even worse, during a live∙ Hopefully that will never happen.  
The black-haired boy got up and came closer.  
He seemed to be sniffing something.  
And then stretched his hand towards him.  
‘Suuchan, show me your hands.’  
The redhead was confused by the request.  
But he complied.  
Though a bit ashamed, because his hands where not in a good condition.  
Anxiety made him pick on his hands.  
It was a habit he had since he was young.  
It was inelegant of him.  
‘Just as I though.’ He said as he looked at his hand.  
Ritsu took a freshly bleeding finger from his right hand and placed it his mouth, licking it.  
Tsukasa now felt heat rising in his face.  
‘R-Ritsu-senpai, what are you doing???’  
‘Cleaning you wound of course.’ The other boy said with a serious face. ‘I help Maakun like this often too∙ he has a similar bad habit.’  
Tsukasa looked at him surprised.  
‘Why you are so surprised?’ The black-haired boy said. ‘Did you think something else? You are so naughty!’  
‘Don’t tease me!’  
Ritsu only chuckled and continue cleaning.  
‘You know… you should take care of yourself Suuchan.’ He commented after he was done. ‘You are our king after all.’  
‘I don’t want to burden you guys.’  
‘It’s not a burden. You are our friend, our unitmate and leader, of course we will help.’  
Tsukasa just smiled.  
‘Now, let’s take a nap together. I’m tired.’   
‘You were sleeping just a bit ago Ritsu-senpai.’  
‘That’s trivial.’  
The red-haired boy signed defeated.  
Taking a nap does not sound so bad right now.  
Maybe he will give in.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a headcanon based on a bad habit of mine.  
> I may not care about Knights, but Ristu and Tsukasa... cute.  
> Also... although this can be read as canon-verse, it's pretty much part of the OOS universe aka the universe involving my OCs for this franchise.   
> Enjoy!


End file.
